


The Ideal Rose

by notherhappyending



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Femslash, Kings Landing, Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery has found the right rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ideal Rose

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - femslash100 challenge 455 - rose

Sansa is no stranger to the fragrance and appearance of roses. Margaery has given her enough in their not-a-courtship-but-almost-a-courtship dance. Coming from Highgarden, she often clicks her tongue in exasperation and relates that Kings Landing has subpar floral selections. If, _no, when,_ she is queen, she will see this fixed immediately.

Sansa realizes that Margaery must have found a flower to her liking though. There is one single rose, red, positioned carefully between her two breasts. Lying atop a silver silk bedspread, she wears nothing but the smirk upon her face and the single rose. 

Sansa is thankful that Margaery has taught her just how to appreciate a rose.


End file.
